Scanners (e.g., hand-held or stationary) are often used at a point-of-service (POS) or when managing inventory in order to exchange information related to an item of interest (e.g., product at the point of sale). For instance, scanners can be used to read bar codes, to deactivate security tags, and exchange information with tracking devices. Sometimes a scanner output device is provided to assist with operating the scanner. Examples of output devices include a digital display, speaker, LED indicator, tactile device, and the like.